


Nice Try

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [277]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: babyklaroline asked: hi!! absolutely love your sunday drabble prompts :) was wondering if i could request klaroline + "when my wife is mad at me i tighten all the jar lids so she has to talk to me" please & thank youuuuu
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [277]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Nice Try

The day crawled by as Klaus waited for dinner. It was Caroline’s night to cook, and his strategy to get her talking to him again _always_ worked. So, he focused on cleaning the living room in her sight, patiently listening for her call to help.

But it never came.

“Shoo, Wolf, you don’t want the human food,” she chided, gently brushing their dog away from beneath the counter. When her hands were back in view, the pasta sauce jar he’d tightened earlier was open - no rescue needed.

He pouted. If she steadfastly ignored his attempts at tidiness _and_ managed the jars on her own, it was time to grovel. “I said I was sorry, love.” Okay, he wasn’t that good at groveling. Moving behind her, he wrapped her in a loose hug, prepared for her to shake him off.

Thankfully she didn’t, and his chin hooked over her shoulder to watch her assemble the lasagna. “You said you were sorry, but you have yet to replace the manicure scissors you _stole_.”

“I only borrowed them, and I put them back exactly where they belong!” he argued. “What happened to ‘what’s mine is yours’ and all that? I’m fairly certain I remember something similar in the wedding vows.”

With an offended grunt, she knocked an elbow back into his gut. “You used them to trim Wolf’s ears,” she snapped, grimacing when the pup thought he was being called for food. “Sorry, boy, but like hell am I going to use them after that.”

Crouching in frustration, Klaus was soon tackled by Wolf, who now thought it was time to play. From where he lay on the floor half-wrestling with the dog, he could finally see what ruined his plans. “When did you install a jar opener?”

Caroline only shrugged, focused again on dinner. “About a month after we moved in. I’m usually game to let you think you’re getting away with the lid tightening thing, but I want new scissors.”

He sighed, glaring up at the little device. “Yes, love.”


End file.
